finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth (element)
Earth , also known as Quake, is a recurring element in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is sometimes associated with desert enemies and usually opposed to Wind. This element has a strange relation with avian enemies, as in some games, these are completely immune or resistant to it, while in others, they are weak against it. The Float status can be used to avoid abilities of this element. Recurring themes Equipment Gaia Gear, a Light Armor, appears in many games and is often imbued with the Earth element, which means characters wearing it usually absorb Earth-elemental attacks. The Stoneblade is a recurring sword that deals Earth damage. In addition, the consumable item Gaia Drum may also be used offensively to deal Earth damage. Spells The first spell introduced with the element of Earth was Quake, which, before the existence of the Earth element, was usually a one-hit KO spell and thus did not really deal elemental damage. Later games, most notably Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XI, Final Fantasy XII, Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings, and Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift include Earth as an element proper. Earth has two sets of tiered spells: Stone, which consists of Stone, Stonera, Stonega, and Stoneja and Quake, which consists of Quake, Quakra, Quaga, and the enemy-exclusive Quakeja. In Final Fantasy IX, Quina Quen is capable of casting Earth Shake, a Blue Magic spell learned by eating an Adamantoise. Summons Titan is the most recognizable summon of Earth, often using an attack called Gaia's Wrath. In Final Fantasy IX, Fenrir calls forth Titan to attack with Terrestrial Rage. In Final Fantasy VIII, Brothers is the Earth-elemental GF, with its special attack Brotherly Love. Hashmal, Bringer of Order, is the Earthen Esper of Ivalice and it shares its special attack with Titan. In Final Fantasy XIII, Vanille's Eidolon Hecatoncheir represents the element of Earth with its attack, Gaian Salvo. Four Fiends In the games which stories' involves crystals, the elemental guardians of them, commonly identified as "the Four Fiends", are often present. In Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy IX it is represented by Lich, in Final Fantasy IV by Scarmiglione, in Final Fantasy Mystic Quest by Flamerus Rex, and in Final Fantasy Dimensions by Asmodai. Appearances ''Final Fantasy While there are no damage-dealing spells of the Earth element two Instant Death attacks use a resistance flag for the Earth element to determine immunity. Final Fantasy III Final Fantasy IV There is no earth element in the original version, it was introduced in the 3D version. All spells are non-elemental in non-3D versions. Final Fantasy V Final Fantasy VI Final Fantasy VII Final Fantasy VIII Final Fantasy IX Final Fantasy XI The Earth element is strong against Lightning and weak to Wind. It is aligned with the attribute of Vitality. The status ailment corresponding to Earth is Rasp, and it drains HP and Dexterity off the target. Final Fantasy XII Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Final Fantasy XIII Earth is an odd element as there is no reliable way to deal earth damage. Ravagers have no spells or strikes that deal earth damage, and Synergists have no En-Spell that bestows Earth elemental attacks. Quake, a TP ability, is the only way to deal out damage in this element, which cannot be used constantly due to the fact that it costs TP, with the exception of Vanille's Eidolon Hecatoncheir, who can cast Quake as a regular skill. Final Fantasy XIV Final Fantasy Tactics Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Earth-elemental attacks and weapons are very prevalent, and the element is associated with several enemy families, such as the Headless and Antlion. Final Fantasy Tactics S Vagrant Story Earth and Air are opposed elements: Earth-based attacks can reduce Air affinity and vice versa. Final Fantasy Type-0 Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers The earth element is used to represent Layle's Defense stat. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest The Final Fantasy Legend Final Fantasy Legend II The element is called Quake. Final Fantasy Legend III The Earth element is called Quake. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Bravely Default Bravely Second: End Layer Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius World of Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Final Fantasy Trading Card Game'' Earth is one of the eight elemental attributes. Cards of this attribute focus powering the user's attack cards and protecting them from damage. de:Erde pt-br:Terra (Elemento) ru:Земля (стихия) Category:Recurring elements